bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yyp
Tips Templates and Articles Ok I spent most of the day updating or making templates unique to the sight or rather specifically for the sight. In light of that there are some in general at the moment that a question a need to keep. Template:Flickr4, Template:Flickr5, Template:Quote, Template:Lorem ipsum and Template:Spoiler. On that note what has either been added and updated include: Template:Block-request, Template:Discussion Resolved, Template:SectionUC, Template:Sectionexpand, Template:Talkheader, Template:Unsigned, Template:Uw-vandalism1. All these should be looked at and used quite alot now. We also need to be promoting the use of the Bleach Wiki:Sandbox for users. I also wanted to put forth the concept for a new Image Gallery and Bleach Wiki:User Groups.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Also if I created a Bleach specific answers site would you be cool with that. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Answers Check it out and let me know what you think. http://bleach.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Answers. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) user restrcition that's great thank you very much for a push in the right direction it's much appreciated. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 09:53, June 21, 2010 (UTC) p.s. you do an awesome job here. :) How about creating new templates where we can vote for an Issues? Hey Yyp, I already post one on Salubri's talk page. Anyway, first I want to say this again honestly:- what you guys admin has done here was awesome I mean the info in here are very detail. That is the reason I join the wiki. And I wanna say Salubri's recent blog about http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Salubri/Outsider_Looking_In/Level_of_Detail. is great. So I was hoping in our recent skirmish about Hollow Ichigo (between me & Salubri) in the discussion page other than that how about you guys creates a template where user can raise issue and other users will be able to vote and give comment/opinion/discussion like the one Salubri posted on the blogs above? I think it will helps user who wanted to contributes to the wiki but when they tries to edit because they did not read this wiki's policy are found in the wrong end just like when I first started. The result of the issues being voted whether it be deemed as new info, then can be added to the existing info thats already slated in the wiki. I mean thats the only way in my part as a new user of this wiki can contribute to the wiki's progress. What do you think? Soulreaper1234 10:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Soifon We are really gonna need a pic for Soifons banaki and a gif for her attack. Hopefully we have someone skilled in both seeing as Tinni is out till the 26. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Icons The icons are for partly to designate what level of protection a page has if it is in fact protected. We also have icons for the various groups and one special one for articles that have been featured. They all if clinked link to the respective pages just a little something to add on to the pages. Nothing big. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Asking permission? Hi Yyp, I am starting a wikia about bleach blog spot, so I am asking permission from you guys if I could ask any user in here join the wiki, and it is all different from this one check this out http://bleachblogspot.wikia.com/wiki/Bleach_Blog_Spot_Wiki - hope you guys does not mind. Soulreaper1234 12:28, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Starrk Hey Yyp, I posted 3 images from the latest episodes of the Bleach anime on the Starrk Talk page to suggest a picture chage for Starrk's article. The discussion was closed when I opened it today and before it got closed, I didn't get much of a response. So seeing as your an administrator, I'll post the images here so I can hopefully get a proper response from you. These 3 images are from episode 276 of the anime. I'll leave the decision making to you on whether you think we should use one of these images or not for Starrk's article picture. Leave a message on my talk page so that I'll receive your opinion. Shiro Spiker II 09:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Isshin's Zanpakutou Some people are angry at me for using "scathing ~" :( because, though it seems to be a valid meaning of the graph, they feel it's still too far from the lit. meaning of "sharp(ened), pointed" (admittedly, as I noted above, it was a tough one for me, too). I usually try to choose an English trans. that can, as best as trans. itself allows, encompass all the possible interpretations of a Japanese word (esp. since Kubo doesn't seem to choose any single meaning as the sole one he intends), but it's not easy, and sometimes not possible. The best alternative I could think of--which combines both the lit. and figurative usages--was "trenchant moon." It's a bit less common a word, but trenchant *does* mean "vehement" or "caustic, cutting, scathing," but also lit. meant "cutting" (Old French trenchant, present participle of trenchier "cut"). I don't know how much some of the objectors would embrace it, but I think it may be the best, now that I've had additional time to scan for such an apt-for-all-senses word (esp. with such a seemingly-rare character as the one Kubo used for en). So what do you guys think? Sorry to turn around on you, but I always want the best I can offer, and was concerned about the objections "scathing" raised. Luckily, that's what edits are for :). Adam Restling 09:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Harribel, Byakuya I have done a lot of thing to these pages, but they disappeared then.Why? Blogs Is there something going on with the blogs? I cannot comment on any of them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. It seems to be good now, thats strange though--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 23:32, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Rollback request Hi. I posted a rollback request back in March (Bleach Wiki:Requests for Rollback) and didn't receive any sort of reply. I don't like nagging cause I know how busy you guys are, but maybe you can just tell me yay or nay (And if nay, why not). [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 13:15, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Bleach Answers But I saw someone who asked why the Template of the current episode isn't updated. Do you mean to tell me that you don't allow that at all? So tell everyone, not just me. Even if the one asking about pages if "unregistered"!--Gran Danku 15:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Quincy Final Form Move A proposed move by Mohrpheus and Godisme: *"Hello, I was just wondering whether or not you could move the '''Quincy Final Form' page to Quincy: Letzt Stil, since that is the most accurate translation from the source material, as confirmed by Adam on its talk page. The naming issue was resolved a while ago, but I suppose this just fell through the cracks. Mohrpheus 03:28, July 4, 2010 (UTC)" *"''If we were to move it, why not move it to Quincy Last Stage as that is what Letzt Stil means. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:34, July 4, 2010 (UTC)" What do you think? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey sorry about that Godisme Userpage thing..I got excited and in the heat of the moment forgot completely why the Talk page existed. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 15:02, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics and Gifs There seems to be a large load of unnecessary pics on the site. Normally I wouldn't care to much about what users put on their own page but there is an influx of users just uploading pics to place them on their page. Now in the effort to categorize the images and gifs on the site i have started to delete alot of the unused or useless ones and while doing so i have seen a few people add pics for the specific purpose of clogging their page with them and while some are from the series they are not used in any of the articles. Then those same people who arent really active leave and disappear for months if not years and we are left with useless forgotten images. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Don Kanonji I m trying to do a grammar check on Don Kanonji's page but I need to know the correct form of his name. Some parts has it listed as Don Kanonji while later in the article it is written as Don Kan'onji. Which is correct?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:16, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Books option for the menu Hey, ever since that user brought up the post about the databooks in Forum:Adding_Bleach_Novel_and_Art_Book_Section I have been thinking about how hard it is to find the books pages and the music pages for that matter. I thought we had a link to the music thing but that seems to have been removed. So I was wondering if it would be a good idea to put in "Books" and "Music" buttons on the side bar menu just below Movies and Video Games. Actually, if space is an issue, we could probably just have a "Other Media" menu option that expands into "Books", "Music", "Movies", "Video Games" etc. What do you think? [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 07:42, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Recreation of Sections that have been deleted Why did you recreate a section that I deleted? It's my right to delete a section that I don't want.--Gran Danku 22:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Page moves Could you check out the talk pages of Talk:Quincy Final Form and Talk:List of Bleach Books regarding moving them to a new name. Thanks. The Shadow Dragon 18:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) BIG BLEACH NEWS check out my blog for more info http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lemursrule/New_Bleach_Film_Overseen_by_Kubo --Lemursrule 04:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Image Ok after watching the anime im concerned with some of the pics. Nothing is wrong with them really but we are missing some obvious mask shots. I think a better pic illustrating Hachi's power can be put up as the current one is before he uses his power while the manga one we had was from after he used the power. There was also big points that we didn't get pics of yet.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 14:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Lisa's is fine I seriously doubt there will be good shots from the anime that actual match the quality of the manga pics. I was greatly disappointed when i saw the pic of shinji confronting aizen and was sure that when i watched the episode i would find a mistake pic had been taken and the right one was overlooked. Boy was i wrong. In any case i asked tinni if she could get together some gifs namely the hachi power, rose power and hiyori's cero attack. Hopefully that will fix the hachi issue as the current pics are definitely off from the manga's depiction but we'll work it out. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Profile Pics discussions So are we gonna be doing the discussions on profile pics on the image gallery talk page seeing as it has archive for such things and the new guidelines include that. As of late i haven't seen that change and a continual pointless crowding of the article talk pages with walls of back and forth that never seem to end. When more important article conversation can be held.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Question Excuse me, but who's in charge here? The head admin, I mean. Is it OK if I put a spoiler on my page, but put a spoiler warning before it? I was giving my reasons on who the Top 3 strongest captains were and one reason was because one of the captains killed a strong character? Is that OK? If it isn't, I apologize, I didn't know. -Bluestripe the Wild Alright, thanks. Do you think we should make character userbozes? For instance, "This User is a fan of Ichigo Kurosaki." -Bluestripe the Wild What do you call Junk Trivia? Just what exactly do you can call Junk Trivia? I would like to know, since appearently all I'm doing is creating it on here. Willotaku :3 04:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, OK then. -Bluestripe the Wild How do I join a Group? For things like Grammer Corner and relate pages, do I simply just click edit and insert my username or signature to join up? Willotaku :3 01:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vizard Images Sorry, I forgot about the fair use and the rationale. I actually am pretty paranoid about adding them ASAP, and you can see it in every picture I've uploaded so far, but last night I freaked out with having to follow all the new procedures and completely forgot about the old ones, and then I had to go to sleep. I'll add them now. I'm glad the pics I found are useful I still have to find some for Ichigo's training but I'm on it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, recently I've been having problems when trying to upload new versions of old pictures because the system tells me "The file is corrupt or it has the wrong extension". It's not happening all the time, but I've had this problem with two pictures already and I have no clue of what is causing it. I even tried to take the same shot multiple times with different file names and nothing. I know the extension is the right one, I always make sure they're .jpg, and the files are working fine in my PC. I'm trying to replace File:Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png and File:Hiyori Mask Cracks.png with higher quality versions but I keep getting the same problem I already mentioned, and Tinni told me to ask you about it. Thanks [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't even noticed they were .png. I'll try uploading them in .png then. About the archiving, is it absolutely necessary or was it just a suggestion? I mean, I know I'll have to do it at some point, but I don't really feel like I need it yet. Thanks for the help [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Redesignation of the List of Hollows Hey. I'd like your input and opinion on a discussion I'm trying to start in the List of Hollows discussion page regarding redesignation of the list. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 22:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Partial protection Can I get some sort of protection on Zangetsu (spirit) page please? It seems that new users who do not read the talk pages continue to add manga information and other junk on Zangetsu's page and so I think its best to just protect it somehow. Maybe something similar to the Zanpakuto page. Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 06:43, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Visored vs. Vizard So, uh, since you completely ignored my last argument from April 24th and simply stamped on "resolved," I figured I'd post the exact same message again. I hope you'll actually respond this time. You left a message regarding my reopening of a topic for discussion, but that was because literally nothing was discussed. Not only did I provide evidence that the Japanese media clearly only uses "Visored" as a romanization, but aside from that the person who closed the discussion only proved that there was one point where the Viz translation used 'Vizard' despite later issues correcting this. What about Viz's choice to romanize "Yasutora Sado" as "Chad Yasutora"? They corrected that, and literally this is the exact same thing. It's not an open and shut case, and it's definitely worthy of discussion.-Mr. Toto (talk) 04:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Gin spoilers question I have new information regarding Gin. I'm not going to go into specifics. I'm still unclear about one thing in the spoiler policy. Should I wait to post this information after the english scan for Bleach 414 is released? Thank you.